A Man Beloved By All
by Oblivion772
Summary: A story about an o.c of mine (and another by my friend) who has very harsh family issues, and gets help from Sable (My friend's), who only wants to marry Lucina. Rated T for arguments and violence. It has a sad-happy ending. Mostly takes place in Ferox.


A Man Beloved By All.

A/N

Hey, if you ever read Adventures of an Acer, this is the same o.c that was in this, at least one of them. Me and my one friend were doing a FE RP a few months ago, and I just now decided to make a fic out of it. Sable is my friend, and Acer is me. Well, our o.c's. I'll explain it a bit here, Sable is a manakete, he has a daughter named Violet, married to Lucina. Acer is a human, married to Flavia with a son, Nico. By the way, if you ever read this buddy, (Not gonna say his name) you know who you are, and I hope you enjoy. Though the focus is a little bit more on Acer.

Sable, a manakete who had joined Chrom and Robin on their journey a while back, immediatly after the defeat of Gangrel. He had brown hair, with green eyes and a much more mature way then Nowi. Not that he didn't know how to be a good sport. Acer, an orange-haired swordsmaster who had joined on Stahl's suggestion in Valm, he had dark hazel eyes which matched his rough hair well. He could be childish at some times, but mostly just excitable. These two didn't really see eye to eye often. But Sable had been given a task. Three in fact, by Chrom himself that he had to do in order to prove that he was worthy of marrying his daughter Lucina.

As of now, Acer and Lon'qu were in the training ring, sharpening their weapons and talking lightly. Acer had married Flavia 15 years ago, and had moved there after the war, which took place 16 years before. For a long time he was just wandering around, trying to find a purpose, doing mercenary work with Gregor and his wife Nowi. He met Flavia again when they returned to Ferox in time for a fighting tournament to decide the new leader of Ferox yet again, which Acer barely won against Lon'qu. Of course, Flavia promptly offered him a job, and their relationship went from there. Their future child had appeared shortly after, a lean mercenary who had inherited his mother's blonde hair. His name was Nico.

And now, Sable approaches them, dragonstone in hand and ready to put his plan into action. "Lon'qu." He says calmly as he finishes approaching them. "I would like to spar with you, do you have time?" He says, trying too be polite in asking someone to fight him. Not that you can be.

"Ha!" Acer shouts and gets up before Lon'qu can say anything, sword in hand. "You want a good spar? Fight me instead!" He yells and hooks the dual swords back onto his belt excitedly. Lon'qu shrugs nonchalantly, he had gotten injured in the past tournament pretty badly, he was in no hurry to fight a manakete. Perhaps this was why Acer was so eager to 'steal' his spar.

Sable shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant, but one can see a slight smirk on his lips, almost triumphant. "All right then, are you ready?" He asks and gets into a ready stance, his dragonstone ready for any transformation. "We can spar right here."

"HAH! I'm always ready!" Acer replies and unsheathes his swords, bouncing like a child from side to side, even though he's already at least 35, but no one really knows. "But don't go crying..." He says and kicks the stone out of Sable's hand, sending it flying across the room their in. "When you get beaten right into tomorrow!"

With a snarl, Sable draws a short sword he had at his side, he carries it just in case he ever did come across a case in which his dragonstone was unreachable. He quickly strikes out, only to have Acer dodge out of the way, moving his lean body like a snake's, only to dash back in and strike out in a horizontal way with both sowrds. But Sable blocks, sword only wavering slightly as Acer reaches one sword up to strike above Sable's sword, only to have Sable duck below both of his blades and kick out Acer's feet from him and jumps above Acer in order toget to his dragon stone which is still across the room, only to be stopped in midair as Acer wraps his lower legs around Sables waist, managing to rise into a handstand only toallow himself to fall one way, slamminhg Sable's head onto the ground. But Sable seems mostly unfazed, tiny scales falling from his head as he finally reaches his dragonstone again, quickly transforming into a deep green dragon, the same color as his eyes, and tackling Acer to the ground, opening his mouth as though to fire at him, only to speak in an echoing voice. "You give?"

Acer snarls, moving briefly as though he were to spit in the dragon's face. But instead he scoffs and mutters "Fine..." And attempts to push the dragon off of him, only managing to lead Sable slightly. "But you ain't gonna win next time." He mutters angrily and turns away, storming out of the room moodily.

Acer jolts up from his thoughts as a few loud knocks ring into his house, and he walks over boredly with a lazy saunter in his step. Flavia had gone to a meeting whil Nico had left over a year ago now, trying to prove to his father that he was strong. The older Nico from the future had left as soon as the young one was born. So Acer was actually alone much more often then he should be. Many people knocked on the door though, sometimes people looking for Flavia, sometimes there was a warrior looking to fight Acer. Sometimes there were even assassins looking to kill him. Not that they ever succeded...he did bear a scar from one though.

When he finally opens the door, his eyes widen at the sight he finds, Sable, looking disheveled and tired, carrying a familiar body, with an even more familiar mop of curly blonde hair.

_Acer was in a bad mood the day it happened. Maybe that was why he went so far with antaganization of his son. Maybe though it was because of what Robin had said earlier to him. But either way, he didn't know that by saying this, he wouldn't see his son again in over a year._

_Flavia was gone again, having had to leave for a rally at one of Ferox's bases. Even though they weren't at war right now, it was good to talk to the soldiers every now and then. To get their opinion on things going on in the country. At least, thats what Flavia and Basilio thought. But now, as Acer was coming back in from training, Nico was in the house, making some of the noodles they had gotten the last time they went into the town. Acer had refused to live in the castle, and Flavia had mostly stayed with them. They just let Basilio have the castle to himself for the most part...they did sometimes snag some food from the castle. "Hey Dad." Nico says softly and depressingly, not bothering to look at him, instead just glaring silently into the pot, until Acer reaches the coatstand and starts to take off his armor and coat. "The hell've you been doing? Whats with all the blood?" He asks as he turns around, just continuing the glare as he finally sees the blood staining the coat that Acer had nearly set upon the hanger._

_"Nothing you gotta know about kid." Acer snarls and whips around, taking his coat with him now, further trying to ignore his son, simply sitting down and trying to find tools to scrub off his clothes. But not having much luck as of yet._

_"I'm NOT a kid anymore." Nico snarls angrily and turns to his father with a cruel look in his eyes. He never did like being called a kid, and even less so by his father. Not so much by his mother or other people, but his father said it in such a condescending way. "Why the hell are you always like this?!" He suddenly screeches from across the room, Acer's eyes widening. "Every day you come back with blood splatered all over you, saying I can't understand anything about what you do!" With the final word, he throws the chopsticks he had been holding to the floor, making a sharp clatter noise as Acer's glower deepens. "You wanna give me a chance to learn huh?_

_"You wanna shut your trap ?!" Acer yells, pointing a single finger at the younger blonde. "If I take you with me you'll just get yourself killed!" He continues with such an angry look that it nearly makes Nico flinch even though he is almost shaking in his anger. "You'll never learn how to fight well, will ya?! You just waste your time! All day every day! If you wanna live in this world then you need to FIGHT!" He roars, shoving his own child into the counter with such a passion in his eyes itr's nearly infectious. But Nico does not notice now, that the passion is not anger._

_But Nico continues to tremble, his brow lowering more and more as Acer stands before him, shoulders hunched, and fists clenched. But as Acer scoffs and turns away, Nico finally yells out again. "SCREW YOU!" He yells and slams his fist into the pot he had been cooking the food he was going to share with his father as hard as he can, only having meant for it to fall off of the stove._

_But he certainly didn't expect it to fly far enough that the burning hot water is splashed over his fathers body. But now was the time that, truth be told, he heard the sound he had wanted yet had at the same time, never wanted to hear. His fathers scream. A scratchy high-pitched scream as he falls to the ground, holding his face- which, quite eerily, was smoking- in his hands, panting harshly once the horrible sound he had made faded into silence. When he looks up again, there is a true anger in his eyes, eyebrows actually arched now, and eyes bloodshot, skin redish. "GET. OUT!" He yells, knowing full well how angry Flavia would get with him for this. But damn, this freakin hurt! He had been hit with fire and water spells before, but he had never been hit with boiling water before. It felt as if someone was pressing fiery coals to his muscles beneath his skin._

"Is that...?" He whispers as Sable stands in his doorway, soaked to the bone by the snow that had been falling for the past 30 or so minutes, and for some reason holding a shaky breathed, bloody Nico on his back. When he's answered with a shaky nod, he immediatly pulls Sable in, shoving him as he grabs his son from the manaketes back. "Get the fire going." He commands as he rushes out of the house, only bothering to grab a bucket and not his coat, dashing the quarter mile to the stream they used for water as fast as he can., leaving a very cold Sable to try to start a fire in their fireplace with only a half-frozen, unconscious blonde for company. Shockingly enough though, Sable had barely gotten the fire started by the time Acer had gotten back, panting and his face red. It had only taken him 2 minutes to dash the4re and back. "I'm...back." He croaks out, voice shaky from his exercise.

Once they had gotten Nico under blankets and near the fire with a warm wet towel over his forehead, Sable finally speaks again. "Would you like to tell me why Nico had attempted to take on a bandit tribe by himself?" He asks calmly, looking to Acer as though he should know the answer. Although to be fair, most fathersa do know their children good enough to be able to tell someone this.

`"Hah." Acer says, though sounding very unenthusiastic. "The brat tried to do that huh?" He says and gives his unconcsious son a half-hearted glare. "  
>And you had to come to his rescue. So he never learned to take care of himself. feh." He growls and gets up, crossing his arms and walking to where Sable is sitting with a cup of tea. "Why the hell'd you save him huh? If he can't take care of himself, he's as good as dead anyway."<p>

"Why Acer?" Sable asks as he sets down his tea calmly. "Why must you take out all of your anger on your son? You know he didn't do anything to deserve this." He says and stands as well, actually about an inch or so shorter then Acer. "Why must you only do this to him? I know how you truly act. You act like a child as well. So what if your son isn't the best fighter in the world? He is trying."

"It doesn't matter if you try!" Acer yells, hardly talking about his son anymore. "If you have no talent, you die!" He yells and glares at Sable from a close range...close enough that Sable can see strange scars around his eyes...almost as though someone had burnt him. "And i'll NOT watch another person close to me die." He snarls and looks at the ground as though he had just said something he had not meant to.

"But if you had helped him in his early years." Sable says while he triesw to keep his calm composure. "Wouldn't he be much stronger then he is now?" He says with a nearly scoff, as though he doesn't even want to really be here. "If you had taught him and had actually cared enough to try, wouldn't he be able to take care of himself?"

"I GAVE him something to be strong for!" Acer yells again and pushes Sable away from the close range. "He HATES me! He wants to beat me!If I stay above him, then he HAS to keep getting stronger! Then NO ONE will be able to taKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" He continues, slowly gaining a sadder and sadder look until tiny tears stream down his cheeks.

Finaly, Sable seems to snap at this, ignoring the sad look on Acer's face and simply retorting in a cruel voice that finally rises above normal, and finally seeming to start to care about what he's doing. "You've been destroying his life ever since he was born! Is it really fair that since you ruined your own life to ruin his?! He is not yours to form in your image! He is his own man!"

But Acer doesn't respond for a while, simply sobbing to the ground, Sable looking shocked at the annoying, enigmatic man crying so deeply. When he looks back up, his voice is croaky and cracked as he finally speaks again. "I know...but...I only want him to live long enough...to be free from me. If he dies before I do, it'll be just like before...poor Nico." He mutters and finally looks up fully at Sanle with teary eyes. "I don't want to lose anyone again!" He screams, closing his eyes as more tears drip from his eyes and actually sits back down, putting a sleeve to his eyes almost as thought that will hide the fact that he's crying. But Sable only gets a slightly sympathetic look on his face..

"What happened to you?" He asks and shakes his head. "You know, I met you when you were a child. A small boy with dreams of becoming the highest ranking officer in Valm. Do you remember me? Do you still have what I gave you?" He asks and pulls out a small necklace from his shirt, showing Acer the rich green color of the flowing green tree like shape. With a tiny nod, Acer reaches into his own plain white shirt, taking out a necklace that has a deep red color with long flame like marks on it. With a smile, Sable pats Acer's head, getting a half-hearted glare. "I hope it proved useful."

Slowly, a smile grows on Acer's face and he gets up, going into a closet, throwing Sable a blanket and pillow. "It's too late for you to go back now. Why don't ya stay here tonight? Theres a guest room down here. If Flavia comes back, tell her a said you could be here" But as Sable turns to the door with a content look on his face, Acer calls to him again from nearly next to him. "Oh, and Sable?" He asks.

"Yeah?" Sable asks and turns to Acer, to be met with a very brief but firm hug.

"Thanks." Acer mutters and runs upstairs, blushing madly.

With a smile, Sable replies even though he's absolutely sure that Acer can't here him. "Heh, anytime."

Acer had escorted Sable back to Ylisse, riding a pegasus he had had since he was a kid. He had tried to be a pegasus knight in the beginning of his career, but everyone just laughed at him...so he switched to swordsmaster. But he kept the pegasus his entire life. Apparently, Sable had been given the three tasks that Chrom had thought were impossible in order for him to marry his daughter. 1: Beat the finest warrior in Ferox. 2: Get Acer back together with his son, and 3: Defeat Chrom. Right now, the only one left was the third, and it was not going too well. As was expected by many of the people in the audience...not because they though Sable was not skilled, but because Chrom had falchion, which had a strange effect on manaketes. It made Nowi fall asleep one time.

And so, Sable was struggling, not able to fly too well, as Chrom jumps a far length in order to attempt to slash down on Sable, who's too tired to move...it would be the first real blow of the battle. Not that it would be allowed. As soon as Chrom nears him, Acer dashes as fast as he can, crossing the arena in barely 2 seconds, blocking the attack with his dual swords in an X shape. Chrom gives him an exasperated look. "Acer!" Sable yells angrily. He knew it had been agreed to be a one on one fight and yet still Acer did this.

"Hey man." Acer says, apparently back to his normal self. "You love her man. I don't want no broken-hearted dragon to hang out with." Acer says with a wink. Smirking happily for some reason or another. "I ain't gonna sit here and let my friend lose the love of his life." He says, then whispers softly to him. "I had to do this for Lon'qu and Stahl too." He says and motions with his head to where Lon'qu is sitting with Lissa, and Stahl with Cordelia.

But suddenly the weight is released from Acer's swords, and Chrom smiles softly. "Alright." He says and offers a hand to Sable as he changes back from his dragon form. "You...have my blessing." He says, and Sable gives the most genuine smile anyone had ever seen on him.

"Hey, Sable!" Acer yells and dashes over, dragging Nico who's glaring at his father. Apparently he had not yet forgiven him. "You ready man?" He asks with a smirk as he moves his shoulders loosely in the stuffy suit he had to wear to this place, Sable smiling at the man who he had grown so close to. "This is gonna be awesome. Don't you worry. Ferox always has the BEST meads at their weddings. Just be sure to get some before Basilio hits it eh?" He says and throws an arm around Sable's shoulder, Acer glaring at his father and walking away to Severa, smiling and talking to the brown haired girl kindly, Stahl smiling softly at his daughter and her crush getting along well.

"Thank you very much for getting here Acer." Sable says with a smile and pats Acer's shoulder as he and Acer slowly walk tyo the alter, Acer standing next to him on the directly next to Sable with Robin, Yarne, Gaius, and Lon'qu. On the other side for the bridesmaids were Kjelle, Sully, Noire, and Tharja. And slowly, Lucina walks down to Sable, dressed in white and led by Chrom, who seems to finally be okay with their marriage.

"Good luck Sable." Acer says happily and pats his shoulder as Lucina stands beside him and the priest starts.

The first time Nico beat Acer was when Acer was 64, his hair lighter and wrinkles appearing on his face, Sable horrified as he watched his now best friend waste away. He had forgotten that Acer would die so many years before him. Sable himself had not aged at all. But Nico was in his thirties, and was at his peak as Acer was slowly losing his edge. Unfortunately enough for him, There were many watching this, Lucina, Sable, Flavia, Chrom, Cordelia, Gerome, and Gaius. All people who had become friends with Acer sooner or later coming to love the inappropriate man.

They hated watching as the man they came to know had trouble keeping up with his son's strikes, Acer, who used to be the fastest of the shepards now failing in his blade dexterity. But finally, Nico manages to land a blow. They had always used real blades in training, they had Lissa, Libra, and Maribelle. As well as several others who learned to heal...such as Gangrel. Nico's blow had been hard, filled with the hate he had for his father who was now so loveable to everyone but him. He slashed across his chest, managing to force Acer to the ground as blood falls from him as the crowd realize that Nico had hit him harder then he had meant to. As Acer falls to the ground, Nico dashes, catching him before his back can reach the ground, looking at him sadly as he softly mutters "I beat you...I beat you."

"You... sure did kid." Acer whispers, coughing harshly, blood flying out at an alarming rate, Nico's eyes widening. Slowly, Acer reaches with only one hand to touch Nico's cheek, Nico breaking out in tears and hugging his father as he grasps the severity of the wound he had dealt to his father. Acer chuckles softly, even though the blood staining his son's clothes is his own. "I love you Nico." He whispers and hugs back as hard as he can, his arms now bony and thinh. "Tell your Mom...i'm sorry I had to leave like this."

As they gather around the beloved member of many armies, onlyt Sable knows why this happened...not that that makes him feel any better as he grabs his friends blood stained face, sad that he had to watch another friend come and go in his lifetime. Acer had been sick...and illness he had only told Sable about. And now it had ultimately been his downfall.

Severa had comforted Nico, holding him and whispering words of comfort into his ear. They were married a year later, right next to his fathers grave in a grassy field in the middle of Ferox in the summer, and everyone could swear they saw a man standing next to Sable on the alter next to Nico...

**THE END**


End file.
